We Met In The Countrycide
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Jacks daughter didn't know him very well. She never knew him. Or her mother. She was put in a private school for her own safety. But on a school test she runs into him. And her life changes forever. Please read and review xxx
1. Preface

I supose i'd always been a bit of a loner really. I'm fifthteen. I go to an all girls school, my mother sends me letters, she can't take me out of school, her work is too dangerous. I don't even know what my dad does. Only his name. And that he lives in Wales. He's got his own company. But enough about him for now. Y'see, my school, they have a compulsary test, every year, and this year, I was old enough to take it. Year 10's are made to take it, year 11 get the choice of whether to do it again. It's very rare they do. But this test, it isn't a written exam, or, a PE physical, no this is a test of survival. The teacher's leave you, all, over a weekend, in the Welsh countryside. They leave you some food and camping suplies, and you can take four items. Cloths count as one item, others are up to you. The test is scarier than you think, especailly when you over hear teachers talking about people going missing in the area.

The school prepare you for all kinds of possibilities that could happen. That's why I took my lighter, a strange thing my mum had sent, saying this could come in handy, and my cell. Only, it had been modified.

They dropped us off, watched us set up camp, then left us. Saying they'd be back in a couple of days. The rest of the girls hated me, they thought I was wierd. I didn't care, so long as they didn't make me fail.

Me and a couple of others had gone to collect firewood in the woods, when we heard screaming. We ran back, hiding in the long grass, above the camp, as people took the other girls. We only had a small year group, and no year 11s were here with us. Three of us were left, me and a pair of airheads, who, despite the orange foundation, had gone sheet white. When the girls had been taken away, the camp was trashed, and we were alone. I turned my cell on, no signal, duh, but I put the radar on. The figures were moving towards some buildings, a village.

"We have to follow them, or they'll come back, and do what they did to the others." I explained. They looked terrified, but nodded.

When we reached the village, the daylight was fading, "into the pub," I told them. They scurried in and didn't hesitate to get themselves a drink. We heard voices outside, the door opened. A man shouted in shock, the girls behind me squealed. But I starred at the people, there were three men and a woman. They all held guns, one had a large army coat on, the other three had jeans and normal clothes on. The man in the coat was the first to speak. Lowering his gun.

"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Previously-

_The man in the coat was the first to speak. Lowering his gun._

_"What the hell?"_

The girls stopped squealing, "who're you?" I asked, authorietivly.

"Torchwood, who're you?"

"You're Torchwood?"

"You've heard of us?"

"My dad works for you, actually, my mum said he's the boss, Jack Harkness, do you know him?"

"You gotta be joking? How could we not?" Said the younger cuter guy, holding up the woman.

"Well, he's obviously not, you, and I'm glad." I said flirtily. He smiled back at me, as he sat the woamn down, _God I hope she isn't his chick_. "But you are?"

"Dr, Owen Harper."

"Dr? How old're you?"

"19."

"Really?"

"Really," he said approaching me.

"OK, Owen, stop flirting, and you, I'm Jack, what's your name, who's your mother?"

"Olivia, my mother is called River Song."

"That was years, decades ago, why did you end up in this time?" He asked.

"She said this was the best and closest time that I could find you. She must've known, but, are you really my dad?"

"Yeah, I am. Um, this is an awquard moment."

"Yeah, it is."

"Why are you here? This is a dangerous place."

"School exam, we I guess are the survivours." Then his wrist bleeped. He raised it, and an eight inch hollogram of my mother, began to speak.

"Hello Jack, well I supose you're met her now, I know the timng isn't great, but, what can you do? Yes, she is yours, do a DNA or paternaty test, if you wish but she is, you may as well shoot her in the head, she'll wake up in five minutes, like you. Trust me, there was an accident when she was younger, that confirmed it, when she was killed, and came back, I was scared, but, at that moment I had no doubt she would be alright at the school, oh, and Jack, start compiling what you've got, let her help, i've seen how this pans out. Good luck." The figure disapeared.

"Let's get to work," my dad said.

Owen and my dad started barragading the door, while Gwen wrote it down. The guy they had brought in was asleep as were the two girls from my school. I stayed up, listening intently. Then I saw a shadow in the window. For some reason, and God knows why, he trusted me, I raised the gun they'd given me. They looked at me, and I looked at the window and back. "There's someone outside." I said as quietly as I could. The others raised theirs, Owne standing by me, my dad next to Gwen. The others woke when the door handle started to move. The lights went out. The girls whimpered but the guy stood, saying things like "I knew they'd come back," over and over. It opened slightly, he ran foreward, shooting, and Gwen tried to call him back, "Kieren," then a hand came through and started shooting at us. The girls were in a blind spot, my dad and Gwen ducked. Owen kinda tackled me to the floor, and we crawled behind the bar. I stayed behind him, but he kept his arm around me. Kieren was dragged through the door, Gwen tried to go after him, but my dad stopped her. They argued, but she won, he said for her and Owen to go. He looked at me, "go with them." I nodded, running to catch up. The girls followed silently.

Owen and me were helping Gwen stand from her gunshot wound. We found a road, and a car stopped infront of us. A police man stepped out.

"Who're you? What's wrong with her?"

"We're Torchwood, heard of Torchwood?"

"What's that a band?"

"What's that light? Up there?" Owen asked.

"Village hall, there's a meeting, that's why I'm here." The guy said.

"Right, come on." Owen said.

We started walking through the woods, towards the light. We saw a light, moving, we followed it, Owen pulled out his gun. "Get off her, or i'll shoot." He warned. "Get off her, or i'll shoot." He wasn't moving so I kicked him off of the girl, Gwen went to untie her. Owen still held his gun.

"Put it down lad."

"You are in no position to negotiate." Owen said.

"You can arrest him now," Gwen said, the officer made no move. "I said you can arrest him!"

"Him, arrest me?"

"That'd be a laugh, wouldn' it, my own uncle."

We were taken into one of the houses, "what is this?" Gwen asked, she was really scared now.

"This is our village."

"The villagers are dead." The other woman, Tosh, said. We looked around the room properly for the first time.

"They're all in on it." I said.

"Only in the bloody countrycide. You sick fuckers." Owen said.

We were pushed into a room, "where's Ianto, what've you done with him?" Asked Tosh.

"And the girls from my school?"

There was a loud rumbling noise. The man dropped Ianto, "What the-" he didn't finish, as a huge machine, crashed through the wall and my dad leapt from it, and started shooting the villagers. When the shot gun ran out of amo, he used his hand gun. The police officer reached towards his gun. "Oh, really?" And he shot his hand.

Gwen stopped my dad from shooting the leader, and told Owen to control the bleeding, and Tosh to call the police.

"Need a hand?" I asked Owen as he started working on the wounds of the villagers.

"Sure, why not." He smiled at me.

It was daylight next time we went outside. There were police cars and ambulances. And people, a lot of people. And our teachers.

"Dad, please, don't send me back to that school." I asked desperatly.

"OK, I'll have a word."

"Thanks" I hugged him.

When we were back in Cardiff, he showed me the hub.

"This will be your room, just needs decorating. Any preferences?"

"Um, can you do it pale pink, and i'll just do it as I can? I have a tone of art stuff from school contests."

"Sure."

"Thanks, dad, where will I stay? I mean you're really busy, and painting those dark wall pink, will take a while."

He looked at me. "You're right, um, i'll sort something out. The bathroom's down there if you wanna shower and change."

"Thanks dad."

I ended up staying with Owen. The age gap wasn't big enough for us to care about me only being fifthteen. Although, i'm sure my dad wasn't too pleased about it. "I can't believe my mum, didn't warn me." I said as he held me on the couch. He kissed me.

"It'll be OK."

"But I can't tell anyone."

He looked at me, as if examining me as I moved to stare out of his bedroom window, down at the city. He stood behind me, pressing our bodies together, "you can now." He whispered, and he kissed me again...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One of the first things I learnt about Torchwood, was your body needed to adapt to running off coffee. But Ianto's special blend of Mocha was so good, I could feel the buzz in the back of my skull everytime, made it that much easier to adapt. Since there were no cases at present, dad told Owen to teach me the basics of firearms. Which, technically, I didn't need. But I decided to let them find that out for themselves.

Knowing how to shoot guns, hit targets and throw knives were just the basics from my boarding school, first year stuff. But better things like martial arts were taught later on.

"Ever fire one of these before?" He asked, not letting me answer he continued, showing off, "well this is a-"

"Colt 45 with silencer." I finished, cutting him off. "This is the basics of my bording school. I've been shot at and dodged every single bullet. And I can identify bullets by looking at them."

"Well, lets see how your aim is." He smirked and punched some numbers into the key pad. Some hollograms of survillians beamed down. And the weevil target begn moving. "Shoot to prevent movement of the weevil, don't-"

"Hit survillians. One shot, through and through, in the left leg."

"Let's see it." There was a shot, and Owen's face fell, jaw practically on the floor.

"What?"

"Lucky shot."

"My ass."

"Is very lovely, but let's not change the subject." I pushed him playfully.

"Like I said, that's fifth grade shit."

"What school did you say you went to?"

"Spy school. Can't say which, and don't think asking me to speak a foriegn language will help. The school teaches us to be fluent in 20 different languages."

Over the next week Tosh had a tough time with a lesbian alien called Mary. She was really down and didn't show up for work the next day. "Dad, heading out." I called after Owen had gone to the autopsy room to finish up on the skeleton.

"Where?"

"I'm gonna make sure she's OK. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." I walked out, just hearing Ianto say 'well, she's certainly got the Harkness attitude' in reply "I heard that." As the cog door closed.

Knowing I wasn't legally old enough to drive Owen's car just stopped me from using it. So I walked. Tosh walked every morning and caught the bus home when it was late. It took like twenty minutes after I took a short cut and nearly got lost. Luckily it was Sunday so I didn't get stopped by the police for being out of school. When I got there the first thing I noticed was that the curtains were closed to her room. Knocking I heard faint sobs through the door. I lifted the letter box and shouted to her.

"Tosh? Tosh it's me can you let me in?" She didn't reply. "Tosh if you don't let me in i'm picking the lock." (A little trick I picked up at school. I could also hotwire cars and boats and drive them. While supervised.) There was still no reply from Tosh. "OK, i'm picking the lock, and it isn't braking and enering because nothing will brake and you know i'm doing it." Using the bobby pin I kept in my bra (yes I said bra) I picked the lock at a personal best of five seconds. Only to find she had baracaded it. 'Smartass' I couldn't help but think. "Very clever Tosh, now unblock the door. Tosh I'm warning you, i'll climb down the chimeny if I have to." There was a long silence, "i'll call my dad. Tosh, please, just let me in. I'm here alone. I promise." Suddenly the cabinet blocking the door was moved and I saw Tosh. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she obviously hadn't slept and she looked terrible. And she wouldn't look me in the eye. "Tosh" I moved to touch her arm but she flinched away from me. I didn't know what to do, I was really out of my depth. Should I ask Gwen? No, I couldn't, I told her I was alone. She needed a distraction. I just didn't know what.

_OK readers, I need some suggestions, what would you like to happen? Please review and tell me any ideas. Any suggestions are welcome. Thankyou xxx_


End file.
